bfighterkabutofandomcom-20200213-history
New B-Fighters
The were four individuals from the New York head office, South American, Peking, and Paris branches of Cosmo Academia who used the , a variant of the Command Voicer that stored their Neo Insect Armor which activated when they inserted their respective data card and shouted . They consumed most of their power to destroy a crystal Mother Melzard had that ignited detonators inside various humans. Afterwards, their Insect Commanders merged with the Geist Axe in the finale. New B-Fighters Weapons * : Genji's weapon. Its attack is . * : Min's weapons * : Ageha's weapon, transforms from her Insect Commander and "Flower Weapon" Input Card. Its attacks are the and the . * : Secondary weapons given to the main B-Fighters by the New B-Fighters ** : At first B-Fighter Yanma's weapon. Later given to B-Fighter Kabuto, who can attach in front of the Input Cardgun. ** : At first B-Fighter Genji's weapon. Later given to B-Fighter Tentou, who can attach it to the top of the Input Cardgun and fire the and the , used to ruin or restore. Also usable as a tranquilizer. Attaching it to the Input Cardgun, it can fire the and the . ** : At first B-Fighter Min's weapon. Later given to B-Fighter Kuwagar to attach to the back of the Input Cardgun and give elemental powers of the six including Water Power, Thunder Power, Flame Power, Light Power, Storm Power, and Earth Power. Attaching it to the Input Cardgun with the Bright Pointer, it can fire the , used to heal Kabuto, Tentou and Min. * : Combination of Input Cardgun and the three Beet Arms. The Input Rifle is much more powerful than any other in the B-Fighters' arsenal. Normally held by Kabuto, who fires the , a ball of destructive energy. Once, however, Kuwagar with Yanma and Min used the Input Rifle and fired a similar ball called the . * : The Astral Saber is a red and gold short sword with a red crystal ball in its hilt. Within this ball is a small mechanical kabutomushi beetle that is actually the giant Kabuterios. The Astral Saber was sleeping in a cave until Sophie Villeneuve's song woke it. Upon having the Dragonfly, Firefly, Cicada, Butterfly, Scorpion, Centipede, Mantis and Bee Insect Medals put into the handle of the Astral Saber, B-Fighter Kabuto was able to call Kabuterios forth from the saber and join with the giant robot, gaining the B-Fighters a powerful ally. After Kabuterios and Kuwaga Titan first defeat each other, the hilt of the Astral Saber turns into stone, returning to normal in episode 41. It disappears after the final battle. * : The Geist Axe is a green axe with a green crystal ball similar to the Astral Saber's in its hilt. Within it is a mechanical stag beetle that becomes the giant Kuwaga Titan. Initially, Descorpion was the wielder of the Geist Axe and the commander of Kuwaga Titan. After Kabuterios and Kuwaga Titan defeat each other, its hilt turned to stone, returning to normal in episode 41 with Mother Melzard as the new wielder. She lost the Axe in the next episode. Later in the finale, with the New B-Fighters' Insect Commanders merging into it, B-Fighter Kuwager got possession of the weapon and used the power of Kuwaga Titan for good. It disappears after the final battle. Heroes B-Fighter_Yanma.png|'B-Fighter Yanma' Mac Windy B-Fighter_Genji.png|'B-Fighter Genji' Julio Rivera B-Fighter_Min.png|'B-Fighter Min' Li Wen B-Fighter_Ageha.png|'B-Fighter Ageha' Sophie Villeneuve Appearances See also Category:B-Fighter Kabuto Category:Hero Category:Extra Metal Heroes Category:New B-Fighters Category:Team